


I don't care if it's cliché, I love him

by yeemo_crack



Series: Love, clichés, and close misses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter - we all know it's just a biography by Luna Lovegood
Genre: But very slight - Freeform, Cliche, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, It's resolved fairly quickly, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Remus is already out, SO, Slight Internalised Homophobia, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and basically all forms of punctuation, and brackets, and that adult peter was a bit of a little bitch, but young peter was INNOCENT, cliches inbound, in this house we stan marauder peter pettigrew, no beta we die like men, sirius is not, the focus is more on the relationship rather than the coming out, this user abuses itallics, we STAN, we understand that his later actions in life were problematic, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Fluffy sequel to my previous fic "Love confessions and moonlight cuddles" but it should work fine as a stand alone. After getting together over the Christmas holidays, Sirius and Remus try to work out how and when to tell their best friends.ExcerptAt a time that could only be described as ‘too fucking early’, Sirius woke up his extremely disgruntled boyfriend.“Sirius,” he groaned, shoving his face further into his pillow “light of my life, stars to my moon, what the ever-loving fuck do you want you fucking dickhead.”Sirius merely grinned and kissed his sleep-rumpled hair. “I want you to tell the others that we’re together.”Wait, what?
Relationships: James/Lily, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Love, clichés, and close misses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029612
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	I don't care if it's cliché, I love him

**Author's Note:**

> Me, who hasn't posted anything in a long ass time: where the FUCK is the post button????  
> ~  
> So yeah, i didn't forget i promised y'all a sequel lol. I actually really enjoyed writing this and am pretty happy with how it turned out, hope y'all enjoy it too :)

The Christmas holidays were coming to an end and, with them, the blessed privacy Remus and Sirius had been afforded. After that fateful night at the beginning of the holidays the two had somehow become even _more_ inseparable and had become closer (both emotionally and physically) than ever before. Sirius’ new favourite thing he learnt about Remus? Turns out he was _really_ clingy. No matter what they did, Remus was usually touching him somehow, whether it was an arm around his shoulder, holding hands, hugging him from behind or simply just linking their pinkies; Sirius adored it. Remus, in turn, learnt that Sirius loved to have his hair played with and made a habit of doing so very often. However, it couldn’t last forever. The end of the holidays was fast approaching and they needed to decide how public they wanted their relationship to be.

“Do you think the others will be okay with us?” Sirius asked one night. He was fiddling with his hair in front of the dormitory mirror whilst Remus read quietly on his (their) bed; Sirius was wearing one of Remus’ oversized jumpers again (it ended mid-thigh on him) and Remus was only in some boxers. “I mean after all this I _really_ don’t want James or Peter to hate me, good _god_ what about Reg? Christ, he’ll throw a kill curse at me before I finish talking!” Sirius continued to rant whilst tangling his hair further. Remus sighed, put his book down, and went to hug his boyfriend from behind; Sirius continued to knot his hair. As he ranted Remus tried to calm him down by trailing light kisses up and down his neck and massaging his hips, but for once it wasn’t working, Sirius was only working himself up more. Remus ended up having to drag him back over to their bed; he sat with his back against the headboard and Sirius between his outstretched legs, he continued trying to calm him from there.

He pulled Sirius’ hands from his hair and deposited them in his lap, then he began to run his own hands through his hair and tried to detangle it as gently as he could. “What if my parents find out Re?! They’d hunt me down and . . . and . . . and . . .” Sirius pressed back into him and he could feel his anxious heartbeat even through his thick woolly jumper.

“Concentrate on my hands Pads.” Remus said quietly “try to match your breathing with them, yeah?” It took a moment, but Remus could feel Sirius’ heartbeat and breathing slow down slightly; he took that as his cue to continue; he also began to properly braid Sirius’ hair, hoping the continuous and repetitive motion would keep calming him down. “I won’t mind at all if you want to slow down when everyone comes back to school, or even if you want to break up completely until you feel safer, your happiness is far more important than me wanting to show off our relationship to everyone.” Sirius tried to protest at that, but Remus hushed him and continued “If it helps I know for a fact that James and Peter will be perfectly fine with us being together, so will Lily and Marlene and all of the rest of our closer friends, but if you’re truly worried about their reactions I won’t say anything until you’re ready.” The smaller boy had almost completely relaxed against him now, Remus hugged him close.

“You’re too good to me Moony.” Sirius sighed “But what about my family? Like hell I’ll roll over and pretend to be straight for them, but still . . .” he trailed off, the fear clear in his voice.

Remus tightened his hold on him, a wave of possessive love rolling over him. “If you want I will stand right next to you, holding your hand, whilst you tell those sentient asscracks exactly what you think, if not . . . They’ll have to get through me before they can even get _near_ you.” He said lowly, hiding his face in Sirius’ shoulder and hiding his embarrassment with kisses and love bites. The admission sent a shiver down Sirius’ spine. He couldn’t help it! He just happened to find Remus being all possessive and wanting to protect him incredibly sexy.

“Then . . . then I don’t want to hide us.” He spun around so he was now straddling Remus “You’re right, our friends will be fine with us – in fact I’m pretty sure Marlene is about as gay as I am – and yknow what? _Fuck_ what my family think of me. If they wanna rub their homophobic beliefs in my face then I’ll just have to rub my incredible blowjob skills in theirs.” Remus gave him a look as if to say ‘ _You do realise what you just said, right?_ ’ and Sirius winced. Scrambling to save the moment, he blindly continued, “I’ve certainly had an amazing teacher after all.” Sirius rolls his body subtly against Remus’. Yes, this was much safer territory. His intentions were obvious and the sombre mood from earlier completely dissipated.

“Is that so?” Remus grinned up at him and pulled Sirius down slightly so he could kiss him “I think you’ll have to demonstrate these supposedly fantastic skills.” He said between kisses “Just so I can judge them for myself.”

Sirius melted at the mischievous look in his boyfriend’s eyes “With pleasure.”

~ ~ ~

At a time that could only be described as ‘too fucking early’, Sirius woke up his extremely disgruntled boyfriend.

“Sirius,” he groaned, shoving his face further into his pillow “light of my life, stars to my moon, what the ever-loving fuck do you want you fucking dickhead.”

Sirius merely grinned and kissed his sleep-rumpled hair. “I want you to tell the others that we’re together.”

Wait, what? This made him sit up more “You trust me that much? You sure you don’t want to do it yourself Pads, I wouldn’t mind.” Remus yawned despite himself, it was _late_ okay? No normal person would be chipper at that hour, but then of course Sirius wasn’t exactly the most normal of all people.

He snuggled in closer to Remus, forcing him to put an arm around him. Remus pretended to complain whilst simultaneously burying his nose in Sirius’ hair and pulling him tight against himself.

“I’m sure Re, you tell them whenever you feel it’s right.”

“Okay dear, now go the fuck to sleep.”

~ ~ ~

The marauder’s reunion was, as per usual, raucous and dramatic and eventually required teacher intervention. During it Remus and Sirius were a lot closer than usual, but not enough to raise suspicion. They all fall back into the swing of school and it’s almost as if nothing has changed. . . apart from the fact that Remus – much to Sirius’ delight – would regularly pull his boyfriend into broom closets for a quick make out session between lessons.

A month passes, the closest anyone has come to finding them out was when James almost walked in on them in the shower; Remus hasn’t said anything yet.

Valentines was fast approaching – what was it, a week and a half? Less?? – and Sirius was wondering what Remus was playing at. Was he going to make it some big Valentines gesture? No, that was something _he_ would do. He briefly grinned whilst entertaining the thought of releasing confetti and balloons in the grand hall and pulling Remus up onto the Gryffindor table and dipping him and kissing him in front of everyone and-

“Sirius! Earth to Sirius!” he was snapped back into the present by Remus prodding his cheek. Oh, right. No wonder he was thinking about Valentines ‘cause that was the whole point of them being there. . . yeah, it was definitely that and not because charms had been far too easy recently so they were skipping, no, that wasn’t the reason at all. He and Remus were sat in an armchair by the fire that was definitely not built for two people (it had started with Remus sitting normally, but then Sirius had declared it was his “favourite chair in the entire common room” and therefore he had sitting rights. When Remus didn’t budge, he just sat in his lap with his legs over the arm), Peter was on the floor in front of them absently doodling on some random parchment, and James was sprawled dramatically on the couch adjacent.

“Sirius I need your expertise!” he whined “This year is _important_ Pads!”

Remus snorted “Why, ‘cause it’s the first year where she _hasn’t_ hated your guts?” they all snickered a bit and James, petulant child that he is, threw a cushion at Remus’ face.

“Hush oh single one, the grown ups are talking here.”

Remus and Sirius shared an amused look that Peter saw, but chose not to remark on. They sat in silence for a bit whilst they brainstormed, then Sirius piped up.

“You want to surprise her, right?”

“Of _course_ I want to surprise her Pads what kind of question is tha-”

“Then do nothing.” James jolted up to sitting and gaped at him, Peter looked surprised at such an out of character idea, Remus continued to read his book seeing as he’d been formally banished from the conversation. Sirius shrugged “What? It makes sense. You do something every year for her right? So she’ll be expecting some ridiculous grand gesture like usual. By _not_ doing it, it’ll make her realise how much she enjoys your gestures and attention and it might even lead to her approaching _you_ for once.”

James continued to gape.

And gape.

And gape.

And then all of a sudden he shut his mouth with a _snap_ and jumped up to punch the air. “Pads you bloody _genius_! I can’t believe I’ve never thought of this before! Letting _her_ come to _me_ just- _wow_!”

Remus groaned inwardly at all the praise James was giving his idiot of a boyfriend. This was all going to go to his head he just knew it, and then he’d have to be the one to deal with it later. James was still rambling randomly in the background, but Remus had learnt long ago to tune him out, and so he did just that.

“. . . I mean what with that advice and how you fixed Pete’s problem with that cute little Ravenclaw girl-” he whipped round to face Peter “seriously man, don’t let all this fuss make you think we’ve forgotten you, you two are _adorable_ together and the teasing is immanent and never-ending.” Peter shrugged and blushed, hiding his drawing with his forearm (it was of the girl, Sirius had seen it). “ _Anyways_ , where was I?” he asked, going back to pacing around the couch

“Sirius is giving unusually good relationship advice for once.” Remus offered drily. He got an elbow to the stomach for it and Sirius got a pinch to the thigh in retaliation.

“Oh yeah; and Remus you’re still not allowed to contribute.” He made another lap of the couch before coming to a halt in front of their armchair, a mischievous grin splitting his face. “Wait. . . you _like_ someone don’t you?!” Peter perked up at this. Sirius had built himself a reputation as a bit of a womaniser (“Yes but I’m a _respectful one_ Prongs, god you make me sound like an animal when you say that.”

“You _literally_ just turned from a dog to a human not even five minutes ago.”

“Shut up Bambi.”) but he very rarely actually maintained a relationship with his conquests.

His silence was all the answer James needed.

“Who? What? When? Why? Who? When? _Who_?” he exclaimed, scrambling to sit with Peter on the ground in front of them. They sat with bated breath, like expectant kids waiting for a bedtime story.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was the right time to come out to his friends, but a little voice at the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Remus’ reasoned that now was as good a time as any. “Well. . . I’ve been kind of hooking up with this guy since Christmas. . .” Sirius watched as the shock registered on both their faced and he almost stopped then and there, but he felt a squeeze on his knee from Remus and somehow that silly little gesture was enough to spur him on. “And I’m really into him, and he’s really into me if you know what I’m saying.” He sent a conspiratorial wink to his friends and Remus had to hide behind his book to hide his blush “So. . . yeah, I’m gunna spend Valentines with him.”

There’s a heavy silence between them all as the information sinks in and Remus feels Sirius tense in his lap, waiting for what he doesn’t know, but he rubs his thumb back and forth on his knee again in what he hopes is a comforting manner.

Peter is the first to talk “You motherfucker, you let me get teased all this time about my girl whilst hiding a _literal boyfriend_ from us, no fair!” and then they’re all giggling and the tension is gone and Sirius can breathe again. Once they calm down a bit James finally finds the breath to say

“Yeah Pete’s right, it’s no fair that you kept this from us for so long! I mean, are you fucking serious?”

“Yeah actually.”

Dead silence again.

All of them look at Remus in shock, even Sirius because holy _shit_ he was not expecting that!! But he has a little smile on his face and is blushing and Sirius can’t help but look back at him in an equally gooey manner and suddenly everything is okay. Peter grins at them and says he’s glad they finally got their heads out of their arses and confessed, but James is still looking at them strangely, as if they were trigonometry and he was, well, him; a pureblood wizard with no formal muggle education past the age of ten.

“MotherFUCKER.” He yells out of nowhere “I owe Lily five galleons!” and then Sirius is red in the face from laughing so hard and Remus is chuckling into his shoulder and Peter is patting James’ back saying “No James, I’m not lending you the money, this is your own damn fault.” In the loving way only he can manage whilst James sulks.

It takes a while, and Sirius is pretty sure James is keeping it up just for show, but with a lot of cajoling and “No you’re not to blame James, they hid it very well, how were you to know?” and a promise from Remus that he’ll tell the story of how they got together, they manage to coax James out of his sulk.

Begrudgingly, Remus tells them how they’d been taking notes for the map but Filch had found them, he told them how they’d been running for their life and how they’d found that _ever so convenient_ broom cupboard, and then how he was forced to kiss Sirius into shutting up. Peter and James had groaned and laughed at that.

“Wow, you really went for cliché there didn’t you Moony?” Peter chuckled

“Well _I_ don’t care if it’s cliché, I love him.” Sirius protested loudly, feeling the need to defend his boyfriend’s frankly _adorable_ decisions. To prove his point he pulled Remus in for a chaste, tender kiss. . . which turned into many more less chaste (but equally tender) kisses.

“I love you too you fuckin sap.” Remus muttered against his lips as Peter and James started to throw balled up bits of parchment at them and boo loudly at their display.

“Yeah yeah you’re in love and you’re together and that’s great, but more _importantly_ , what’s my backup for if my ignoring Lily plan doesn’t work?” To any others it would’ve looked like James was being a prick and just bringing the attention back to himself, but outsiders don’t understand the years of wordless communication he and Sirius had built up as surrogate brothers. With one look traded between them Sirius understood it was just James’ way of making him more comfortable and drawing the attention away from him and his relationship, and he was thankful for it. So Sirius snuggled into his boyfriend’s side and laughed at his brother and schemed with his best friend, and everything was okay.

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but someone saying "are you fucking serious?" and remus overhearing and casually saying yes is one of my all time favourite wolfstar tropes and i'm so happy i finally got to put it into a fic 
> 
> as always, kudos, constructive criticism (if you have any), and comments are appreciated, i LOVE hearing from you guys so don't be afraid to come say hi.
> 
> obligatory self promo; my tumblr is @tinyroseperson if you wanna scream about various fandom related things with me
> 
> okay, i think that's everything, see you next time :D


End file.
